fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DeltaSilver/Delta's Critique
Okay, I'm going to start reviewing vivos in my OWN way. If you want one in, just suggest it and give a reason why I should showcase it. Delta: Okay, this is my favorite vivosaur, so expect maybe a little bias. This blue water-typed-medium-sized vivo is a nice touch to any team, unless you favor support effects over special skills. No support effects, but a Counter skill, and a small-chance Confusion skill. If put in an FP Plus centered team, this vivo gains a small amount to it's boost, making its FP Plus ability the highest profitable FP Plus ability in the game. But if it's in any other team, it's Counter skill can make it a last stand vivosaur. I suggest combining Delta's Counter skill with a Dilopho, which already gives a HUGE Accuracy lowering, and if it can use it's team skill, an area Confusion at 50% chance. A nice combo, and if Dilopho faints, Delta can become the last stand vivo I talked about. I'd give this vivo a 3/5, for some nice Counter statagies, but no support effects. Use it well. Spinax: This vivosaur is fun. Like seriously, in the first game, once you hit just a little lower than Master Rank, you can do Spinax Combo every turn, without FP Plus! That's one powerfull move, and if you are Master Rank, you can continuously use it and save up for a Cyclone attack, making for one powerful combo, and a good weapon against Guhnash. On the other hand, it should only really be used as an up-front attacker, as it's support effects, albeit positive, arn't very good. Also, it has Auto Counter, which can allow it to be in a solo team on it's own in FFC, with 1/3 of the damage being bounced back. Basically, it's a beatstick with benefits. Combined with Shanshan up front, it can gain a big FP boost from Shanshan's fainting, and then obliterate the AZ attacker with a Cyclone or two. I'd give this vivo a 4/5, for being powerfull, but not having good support. Shanshan: This vivo is a small, but quick Air-type attacker can be a vital part to a suicide combo. It can go upfront, attack with a lot of Critical Hits for small FP costs, and then if it gets low on health, it can transform into a powerful beatstick (like Spinax) called Tarbo. Then if it faints, it can supply the FP needed to avenge it and more. All in all, this vivo gets a 4/5 from me, for a great stradagy, small FP costs, a high Critical Hit ratio, and a Transform skill to turn it into a beatstick to punish all others. The only reason it isn't higher is because it doesn't have very good support effects. This vivo is basically the all around vivo that a lot of others want, and because of it's power, it was made rare in FFC. I suggest using the Fossil Cannon in the first game to send a Head fossil and some other parts to FFC for cleaning and reviving. Tricera: This one's a fun one. Nice skills, such as Enflame, and a rotation skill. Some would call it basic, as it is your first vivosaur in Fossil Fighters: Champions, but it (if ranked up quickly) is good enough to go head-to-head with some of the best vivosaurs in the game. Also, if used wisely in an FP Plus stradegy, then you can use it's Triple Threat skill for a nice bit of enraging. Saddly, it was nerfed in FFC to a 40% rotation rate with Tricera Combo, and the enrage part of Triple Threat was taken out. In Fossil Fighters, i'd give it a 5/5, but in FFC, I'd give it 4.5/5 as in FFC it is still a good beatstick, and has a cheap Team Skill. Also, it comes with Parting Blow and a powerful Super Evolver. I suggest making a mono-type team with this water monster, or use it in an elemental team. If you want to make a different team with it, make a ceratopsian team with it at the front. Cheirus: Hmm, this one's interesting. A support effect perfectly suited for low-accuracy AZ partners (evasion down by 99, basically negating it), but it's skills are pretty lacking. The best thing it has is an Enrage skill, and that's it's team skill. Unless it's teamed with compatible vivosaurs (the best team featuring Zino and Orno), it really isn't that good. Sorry, but it's ranking is a 2/5, unless it's teamed with Zino and Orno, where it becomes a 4/5, since it can now use a team skill with 50% Golden Enrage, therefore lowering their accuracy and bringing them down to Zino's level. Category:Blog posts